


Flashslip's Nightmares

by garyc0re



Series: Warrior Cat OC Novellas & Misc. [2]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hell, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: Recovery isn't all sunshine and rainbows.
Relationships: Flashslip/Birdseed, Flashslip/Cloudstorm
Series: Warrior Cat OC Novellas & Misc. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665136
Kudos: 3





	Flashslip's Nightmares

Flashpaw opened her eyes.

Dark trees stretched above her towards a vast red sky. It was hard to see, so hard to see and hard to breathe. Flashpaw's back legs started to shake as she took in gasping breaths of air.

She couldn't be here.

She shouldn't be here.

Breaking herself out of her frozen state, she ran. Her legs kicked up dirt and the bushes around her, filled with thorns, made her eyes sting. She could feel scratches on her pelt. The forest seemed to be repeating, repeating, repeating.

Her paws slipped out from under her and she hit dark water with a loud splash.

Flashpaw's chest was tight and she kicked out with her legs, her RiverClan genes telling her how to swim. But she couldn't swim in this. Her fur was weighed down by the water, and her legs felt slow, sluggish, sticky. Her chest screamed for air. Water ran into her mouth and Flashpaw was alarmed when it tasted like blood.

A shape loomed towards her in the light-sucking water and she felt a tug on her neck fur. Flashpaw's head broke the surface and she gasped, gasped, gasped. The air felt hot and the water was so sticky. She was shoved onto the ground with a harsh push and she stumbled, falling to her paws.

Her body hurt and it was hard to think.

"Aren't you going to thank me, Flashpaw? I saved your life." Came a sneer from behind her. Flashpaw turned her head and froze as she met blue eyes.

"Or are you going to call me mean and run off again like last time?" His voice dipped down into a dreadfully quiet hiss.

Flashslip jerked awake with a loud scream. Birdseed startled into action beside her, the ShadowClan tom scrambling to his paws. His fur bristled as she gasped in large, panting breaths, fear-scent soaking into the ground beneath her as she attempted to get a hold of her surroundings.

Her pelt didn't feel sticky.

Her fur wasn't laced with cuts.

She had only dreamed of him.

It wasn't real.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get all the information for the next novella sorted out before i begin writing it, but i decided to take a break to write this quick little one-shot. i really wanted to emphasize that flashslip's recovery from cloudstorm is really, really difficult. it's even more difficult because all of her abuse happened in DREAMS. so every time she has a nightmare, she has to figure out if he's really there, or if its not real. 
> 
> also yes, birdseed and flashslip continue to be canon :) here she most likely fell asleep during one of their secret meetings. they become mates after the events of canon, which you'll see in the next novella (which will not be flashslip centric!)
> 
> (i also said at the end of flashslip's dreams that there'd be six novellas. i want to correct that - i meant to say five. my bad!)


End file.
